1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving method for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
The proliferation of multi-media systems in our society depends to a large extent on the progressive development of semiconductor devices and display devices. Display devices such as the cathode ray tube (CRT) have been used for quite some time due to its remarkable display quality, reliability and low cost. Although the conventional CRT has many advantages, the design of the electron gun renders it heavy, bulky and energy wasting. Moreover, there is always some potential risk of hurting viewer's eyes due to its emission of some radiation. With big leaps in the techniques of manufacturing semiconductor devices and optoelectronic devices, high picture quality, slim, low power consumption and radiation-free displays such as the thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCD) have gradually become mainstream display products.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional active device array. Referring to FIG. 1, a display panel 10 includes a plurality of scan lines G1-Gn, a plurality of data lines S1-Sm, and a plurality of pixel units 2 having active devices 2a. The scan lines G1-Gn and the data lines S1-Sm are electrically connected to the active devices 2a of the pixel units 2 correspondingly and the pixel units 2 are driven by the scan lines G1-Gn and the data lines S1-Sm. In particular, the display panel 10 further includes a plurality of shift registers (not shown), and the shift registers generate scanning control signals which cooperate with the data signals to enable the pixel units 2 at a proper time, so as to input-image data to the pixel units 2.
FIG. 2 is a timing diagram of a driving method of the active device array in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, in each frame time, the scanning control signals SR(G1)-SR(Gn) input to the scan lines G1-Gn sequentially enable the pixel units 2 through the same scanning sequence, for example, the sequence of SR(G1), SR(G2), SR(G3) . . . SR(Gn−1), SR(Gn). When the driving method of FIG. 2 is employed to drive the active device array 10, and the pixel units 2 controlled by the odd scan lines SR(G1), SR(G3) . . . and the pixel units 2 controlled by the even scan lines SR(G2), SR(G4) . . . are under non-uniform charging conditions, and line mura may occur in a direction parallel to the data lines S1-Sm. For example, when the scanning control signal SR(G1) is input to the scan line G1, an image data is input to the pixel unit 2 connected to the scan line G1 and the data line S1. When the scanning control signal SR(G2) is input to the scan line G2, another image data is input to the pixel unit 2 connected to the scan line G2 and data line S1. At this time, the image data recorded in the pixel unit 2 on the left of the data line S1 may be affected or coupled by the image data recorded in the pixel unit 2 on the right of the data line S1 (i.e., the capacitance coupling effect), thus causing non-uniform brightness. As a result, the capacitance coupling effect should be reduced.